


I Can't Breath Magnus

by secret_kisslove094



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-11
Updated: 2018-08-11
Packaged: 2019-06-25 19:26:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15647391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/secret_kisslove094/pseuds/secret_kisslove094
Summary: So this is my first time writing :D And I just had to make my first one about our boys <3 I'm hoping you guys like it!





	I Can't Breath Magnus

It had happened again. Why couldn't he control it? Why did it keep happening? How can he stop it? All these questions kept running through Alec's head.  
He was sitting in the corner of his bedroom floor like he always does after a panic attack. They had been happening way to often for his liking and he didn't know how to stop them. They didn't have a pattern, they could happen when he was alone, when he was with his family and when he was in public. He didnt remember the last time he had a full night sleep without one. The only time he didn't was when he was around Magnus. Magnus. He never thought he would ever need someone as much as he needs Magnus.  
After a few minutes he felt arms wrapping around him in the loneliness of his room. He looked up waiting to see Izzy or maybe Jace but he saw a pair of golden eyes that knew all too well.  
"Magnus? What.. what are you doing here?  
"I had a feeling that I needed to be here baby. Why are you sitting on the floor?" Magnus spoke so softly and so calmly that Alec started calling down a little.  
"I.. I.. had a panic.. a panic attack. I l.. can't breath.. Magnus I can't..."  
"Hey hey baby it's ok.." he squeezed Alec even tighter if that was even possible. Magnus placed a kiss on Alec's temple and Alec suddenly felt a calm wave wash over him.  
"Baby I'm here. Just breath for me my own heart. Breath in and out you gorgeous man."  
Alec could actually breath probably for the first time in what felt like forever.  
"I can feel your breaths getting deeper baby. That's it just breath for me"  
"Magnus.. Magnus I'm.. I can breath." he was till shaking but the calmness was still there. Magnus pulled back so they were staring at each othr only inches apart l.  
"Thank you Magnus, it means.." and he was cut off by Magnus kissing him slowly. It was a slow kiss but it was full of love.  
"I'm sorry my darling I just hate seeing you like this..I'm..."  
Alec just couldn't wait till his lips where back on his so he pulled Magnus back down to him and just put all this emotions and need into his kiss.  
"I love you Magnus I love you with everything that I am. You're the only one that I feel calm with . You calm me Magnus "  
" I love you too Alexander. I am very old baby but I have never felt like this. I hate when I'm not next to you, when I can't hold you or kiss you. Alexander.. move in with me! let me look after you whenever you have a panic attack forever."  
Alec was speechless. He just looked up at his perfect warlock boyfriend and his could he say no to him with his eyes all full of hope.  
" Magnus.. I'd love to move in with you"  
" Oh baby, you'll nevere have another attack alone. I promise." 

They just stayed there hugging and kiseing and then Alec finally realised that he wasn't alone.


End file.
